


My Heart Will Go On

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Don't mind that title, I'm blanking on good ideas and songs and nice for that. These are two pretty feels fics. One is inspired bythis picturebymeldy-artsand it focuses on Sabine missing Ezra. In a way it could maybe be a sequel tothis fic. The other is some what of a request from tumblr where the roles are reversed...both are sad cause angst is fun right?





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> ["Missing You"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/160205725733/meldy-arts-its-her-turn-to-loose-everything-it)   
>  ["Losing a Friend"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/160535765603/so-i-always-ready-your-sabezra-fanfics-and-i)

**"Missing You"**

 

It wasn’t the same around the Ghost. It was too quiet. Laughter didn’t bounce around the halls anymore. Smiles were small and rarely genuine. Everyone was trying so hard to help each other, to move on. But how could they when Ezra was gone?

A few years ago, things had been normal without him. Everything was okay, or so it seemed. Little had they known that they had been missing someone. Ezra had made their family whole. He brought a spark that had warmed their souls. And now he was gone, and it was cold.

Some days it seemed a little easier. Missions kept everyone busy. Greif wasn’t something they could focus on when they were fighting for their lives. But at the end of each mission, there was a void. And some days it was harder to face than others.

Lothal. Ezra’s home. It stared at Sabine every day from the mural she painted, but now it stood before her. Wind blowing through the grass, a humid warmth pressed against her skin. It felt so alive. Just like Ezra should be. She knew Ezra would be proud, he would be glad his home was finally free. And in a way, she supposed he was free too. He deserved that. But that didn’t make it any easier.

Despite the heat, Sabine still wore a jacket – his jacket. His scent still lingered on it, and when she wore it, she almost felt like he was there again. Almost.

Pulling it tighter around her shoulders, Sabine walked forward. Off of the Ghost, onto Lothal. She tried to enjoy it, for Ezra. As she walked, she found herself describing it. But as she spoke, she realized she wasn’t talking for herself, she was describing it to Ezra. Letting him know how his home was, how it was slowly healing from the Empire’s grasp.

Sabine didn’t even realize she was crying until a tear fell from her chin. Once again, the realization hit her that Ezra was gone. She would never hear his laugh again, see his warm smile, feel his comforting arms around her. They would never go on another mission, would never get to sit and just talk like they used to. His time was over, and she could never get it back.

It was too much. Her legs gave way and she collapsed into the tall grass as silent tears turned to sobs. She hugged her chest, hugged his jacket, the only thing she had left of him, and mourned her friend, wishing more than anything that he would come walking through the grass and tell her it would be okay. But he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Losing a Friend"**

Ezra felt it before he saw it. A shockwave of pain, surprise. Wheeling around, he saw Sabine, her hand pressed against her abdomen, even as blood slowly seeped through her clothes. She looked up and her eyes locked onto his. The shock on her face slipped into fear. Her legs buckled and she fell.

But Ezra’s body moved before her could even think, breaking her fall, easing her into his arms.

“I got you, Bean, I got you,” he said, glancing at her wound only to look away as nausea washed over him – not from the blood, but from the realization of how bad it was.

“I should’ve known my luck would run out sooner or later,” Sabine said quietly, before a weak cough shook her body.

“No, no, you’ll be fine, Sabine. We’ll get you to a med center and you’ll be fixed up in no time.” Ezra knew he was speaking for himself, he was trying to deny the inevitable, what he knew in his heart. What he could feel. Sabine was _dying_. And there was nothing he could do to save her. There was no bacta, no med center, no time.

“Ezra, don’t.” Sabine’s voice was quiet, but firm, she was trying to be strong for him, even though she knew too. That there would be no miracle, no grand salvation. This was it

“Sabine I…I can’t, please-” His voice broke as the weight of it all crashed upon him. He was losing his best friend, his constant companion. She was dying and all he could do was watch.

“You can, Ezra-” her voice was broken by a cough, much weaker than before. “I know you can, you’re strong, stronger than I ever was.”

“Sabine, that’s not true-” Ezra started speaking but he couldn’t force out the words. He wanted to assure her that she was the strongest person he knew, that she had been his rock, that he could never be the same without her. But he couldn’t, not as he looked down on her, a weak smile on her face, her life force fading.

Then her hand touched his. “Hold my hand? I…I’m falling asleep.”

Ezra’s fingers numbly entwined with hers, as he felt her growing dim, as he watched her eyes close. So many nights he had fallen asleep with her hand in his – sometimes to comfort her, sometimes to comfort himself. All those times it had been a reassurance that neither of them was alone. And it was a last reassurance for Sabine, that she wasn’t alone right now, in her last few seconds of this life. He was with her, and he knew he would always carry her with him, for the rest of his life – no matter how long or short it may be.

Then the trickle of warmth Ezra felt faded. Sabine’s presence was gone. She was gone and he was empty. He tore his gaze away from her now limp hand and looked at her, that small smile still on her face. And then it all crashed down. A tidal wave of pain rammed into Ezra and a grieved whimper escaped his mouth, which turned into a sob, then another, until sobs shook his body and tears flooded down his face. He held Sabine close, wishing for her to hold him back, to tell him she was fine. But the only sound in the world was that of his heartbroken sobs.


End file.
